


The AU Collection

by Psylent_Fox



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Drabble Collection, F/F, F/M, Feel-good, Fluff, Gen, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Multi, Other, WildeFang, WildeWolf, wildehopps
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 07:47:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8437291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psylent_Fox/pseuds/Psylent_Fox
Summary: This is a dump for all of the drabbles and AU one-shots that fill my mind and distract me from my actual works. Holiday Specials! Wild West! Space! Halloween! Roaring 1920's! War dramas! Everything I write that doesn't have a definitive plot or isn't in one of my other works will go here. Chapters might contain smut, etc, etc, will include a brief description at the start of every chapter for those with tender sensibilities.





	

A/N: A quick little holiday special for everyone! This one is a vampire inspired work thanks to the artists in the notes below! Except there is a twist...!

* * *

 

_"Come here, Carrots."_

_The voice was definitely Nick Wilde’s, but something about it was off center. Judy Hopps found herself staring into the crumbling reddish-brown bricks of the alley-way’s dead end, her chest heaving as she tried vainly to catch her breath; the rabbit’s eyes darting around trying to find something that would help her escape. ‘Escape from whom? Nick?’ Why would she run **from** the fox? The memories that lead up to that very moment were nebulous, shapeless and without form, and utterly a waste of time. Judy spun on her heel and searched around her, eyes sliding up the walls hoping to find something that she could leap onto and gain vertical distance from her pursuit, however it proved to be fruitless as **it** stalked from the shadows to stand under the alley’s singular dim floodlight. No, not ‘it’, Nick._

_Judy watched as the fox spread his arms wide in an inviting gesture. Nick wasn't quite himself, both his appearance and demeanor. The rabbit's heart thudded in her chest as she watched the fox wearily; this wasn't Nick. He looked like Nick, smelled like Nick, sounded like Nick but he was **different**. His clothing was darker, black dress slacks, a long sleeved black dress shirt, and a blood red tie. Judy felt a chill run up her spine when the ‘not Nick’ shifted his weight onto his right paw and he sighed when the rabbit didn't approach. "I take that as a no?"_

_"What's gotten into you, Nick?" Her voice was strangled and her eyes tight as she took a tentative step forward towards him. Judy didn't notice that her arms were held in front of her body protectively, or that her ears were ram-rod straight on top of her head; the lapine female's nose twitching nervously._

_The fox rolled his head back and laughed, his shoulders heaving as his paws clapped his hips. "Oh, Judy, Judy, Judy. Nothing's **gotten into** me; I'm just...  different now. A changed mammal. I’m better than I was before, Carrots, on so many levels."_

_Nick's smile was fang filled as he stepped backwards into a deep shadow of the alleyway, his whole body seeming to disappear into the inky blackness. Except his eyes. The fox's emerald orbs glowed like embers in a dying fire. When his eyes disappeared Judy's whole body stiffened, and she screamed loudly when she felt two paws poke her sides, hopping a few feet forward as she spun around. Nick's chuckle could be heard echoing from the shadows all around her, and the rabbit shivered as she stepped away from where the offending paws had come from.  A squeal emanated from her throat when she felt strong arms wrap around her waist from behind. "See, Fluff?"_

_How had he moved around her so quickly? How did he manage to disappear into the shadows? Why did his eyes glow? All of these questions ran in her mind over and over and she was pulled tightly against the fox's chest. Nick's muzzle was even with her ears and his voice resonated throughout her entire body. Somewhere within a white hot thrill surged like a fountain when his paws roamed across her body possessively. The longer he held onto her the less and less she was afraid, despite the fact that he had trapped her in an alleyway, despite the fact that he was touching her so **inappropriately**. "Ohhhhhhhhhhh, Judy."_

_The fox tilted his muzzle to the side to bury his nose into the top of her head before inhaling. "You smell so goooooood. So... **ready**."_

_"N-nick-!" The bunny barely managed to form the words when Nick's tongue drew a wide, hot tail along one of her ears. Judy couldn't deny that the fox's ministrations were having an effect on her, but it was so wrong. Why was he doing this? **‘No!’**_

_With a heave Judy tugged herself away from his grasp and leapt forward, the rabbit not caring when his claws ripped the back of her powder blue spaghetti strap top. "Nick! What is **wrong** with you!?" Judy’s left paw clenched the front of her shirt while her right traced where Nick's tongue had been moments before; her breath coming in hot, heavy gulps. Nick didn't move from his knees, instead the fox kept his glowing gaze on her intently, his smile widening. The more she looked into his eyes the hotter the flames that burned within her grew and the less she seemed to care at how utterly **absurd** the whole situation was._

_'This is Nick... I trust him with my life... why am I so afraid?'_

_"Nick, I want a straight answer… why did you quit the force? You didn’t say a word to me or anyone. One day you’re my partner and the next Chief Bogo is telling me that you’ve quit, with absolutely zero explanation!" The rabbit blinked back the tears that stung her eyes, “Then you drop off the grid for weeks, leaving me to worry about you-!”_

_"Come on, Carrots." Nick sighed as he stood up, bending over at the waist to brush the dirty from the alleyway off of his knees. "I told you. I'm **different** now, I don't need a job."_

_Nick began to stalk towards her, and while something at the back of her mind screamed for her to flee, her body refused to obey; his burning emeralds orbs held her in place. “I don’t need a house; I live where I want because the elements don’t bother me anymore.”_

_“I don’t need a car; as long as there is darkness I can be anywhere I want to be…” He looked so sophisticated, regal, and **handsome**._

_“I don’t need money to buy frivolous trinkets; because I now have the power to acquire exactly what I want, when I want it.” The rabbit couldn't have taken her eyes off of him if she wanted to; not that she did. Why did she want to run away from him? In his arms she felt so safe, so cared for, so **desired**._

_"The rules of mammals no longer apply to me, Carrots. I see something I want... I **take** it."_

_The fox's tone sent sparks shooting up her spine. Was it delight? Anticipation? How could it be that a mammal's eyes could look so intimidating and fierce, yet hold so many promises? **'Promises of what exactly?'**_

_"And right now, I see something I like." The fox dropped down onto his knees in front of her. "But the cute, little **delicious** morsel I see? I want her to come to me... willingly."_

_'Run! Run away from him!' The warning voice in her mind screamed but was immediately silenced. If Nick wanted her, why wouldn't she come? She wanted him, after all. 'Do I really?' The thought was fleeting, though, disappearing into the deep recesses of her mind as quickly as it had come. "Now," The fox said, once again opening his arms wide, **"Come."**_

_Judy's steps towards him were weak; the rabbit's legs felt like gelatin. She wanted to be close to him! She wanted him to wrap his arms around her tightly, to never let her go! She wanted him to kiss her, to touch her, to do whatever he wanted with her! Then why did it feel as if something was holding her back? "That's it," He cooed at her softly, his paws waving her in, "Bring it in."_

_Judy's violet eyes never left his, even when her nose bumped into his chest. "Gooooooood." The fox purred as he gently folded his arms around her, his paws reassuringly stroking her back. Judy was trembling uncontrollably within his embrace; it wasn't out of fear, but out of excitement. Her shivering stopped when his left paw slid up her back, his fingers tracing her neck up to her jaw. "Beautiful."_

_The rabbit felt her spirits soar at the fox's compliment, and a small smile broke the frown that had creased her muzzle. Why had she been frowning before? Judy forced the thought away, it didn't matter. She was happy now; so happy  within Nick's arms. The orange and white furred predator smiled, and even though his fangs looked far sharper than she remembered there was no fear or trepidation. She was safe._

_"Oh Judy..." Nick's voice was deep and rumbling. "You don't know how long I've **wanted** you."_

_With a single finger against her jaw he pressed her face backwards and to the side, revealing the creamy, delectable expanse of her throat. "And now you're mine." A deep, possessive growl pierced the cool air in the dark alleyway. "All **mine**!"_

_When Nick's lips curled back and his jaws surged towards her throat there was suddenly clarity within her mind. The voice telling her to run had been right all along, but by that point it was already too late. The fox's fangs ripped into her neck; pain and pleasure shocked her system as the fox voraciously sucked on the wound he'd created. As the world slowly faded to darkness he could hear his words echo in her ears._

_"You'll be with me soon enough...Carrots."_

* * *

Judy's eyes snapped open as a gasp tore through her mouth, the rabbit bolting up right in her bed. Her heartbeat thundered in her ears as she took in air with greedy gulps. Shaking paws worked their way up her body before halting at her neck. A deep sense of relief flooded her body when she realized that she was fine. It was all just a dream. "Just a dream."

Sweat plastered her pink t-shirt to her body, and her body shook as the last vestiges of pleasure wormed their way through her. "All… just a dream…" Judy didn't know why she repeated it to herself, but she truly didn’t know why she felt so **disappointed**. After a few moments of stewing over that last thought the rabbit tore out of her sweat soaked sheets and stripped her shirt off. No more vampire movies with Nick. **Ever.** Even if it is Halloween.

Judy huffed as she grabbed a fresh towel and tossed it onto her sweat soaked sheets. A grimace painted her face as she crawled back underneath the covers and settled in with a frustrated sigh.

She should have changed her panties too.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter was inspired by the following:  
> 1.) Halloween (obviously)  
> 2.) Vampire Judy comic by The Phantom Beyond --> http://imgur.com/a/qdk6L  
> 3.) And by TheWyvernsWeaver's fan-art of the comic --> http://thewyvernsweaver.deviantart.com/art/Judith-Fright-Night-641100935


End file.
